


Day Twenty Seven: Against A Wall

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Wall Sex, needy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: When Tony pushes Steve against the wall, the Captain isn't sure what's got his lover all riled up.He finds out pretty quickly he doesn't really care.





	Day Twenty Seven: Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Like I said these next couple are gonna be much smaller than the others just because I wanna finish up this project and get working on my Happy Steve Bingo card! Still, enjoy =)

Steve’s back smashed into the wall before he realized he had been shoved, blue eyes wide in both confusion and arousal. Hands that never moved without a controlled glide now yanked at his uniform, the dark beard of his ‘attacker’ scratching down his throat before teeth sunk into the sensitive skin of his neck. Steve’s lips parted to release his moan, hands slow to rise up and grasp the shoulders now jerking down to pull kevlar off of Steve’s chest. They’d had quick sex before, a concept that Steve found effective when they had long missions and limited time. But this felt different; Tony’s hands stroking down over the pants covering his quickly hardening cock was hurried and sloppy, as if sure they were going to be walked in on. The possibility was slim, as most of their team were focused on taking showers and getting out of their sweaty uniforms. The training he’d put them through was tough, and he doubted most would show their faces again until the next morning. 

“Help me.” Tony’s command was weakened by lust and his breathless tone, but it still made Steve’s spine tremble with excitement. It was rare that his sassy lover would show just how turned on he was before they got started, but whatever had riled up the man didn’t seem to be waiting for the main course to show itself. Steve’s confusion didn’t stop his hands, which reached up to yank down the under armor still plastered to Tony’s thighs, arms already freed in the shuffle of clothes. Cool air brushed his pale skin when the genius yanked the armor down Steve’s thighs, not waiting a second longer to press his body into Steve’s and groan. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Steve asked, hips instantly pushing back to rub against the heat pooling between Tony’s legs. The engineer moaned into the soldier’s mouth, which had leaned down to steal a kiss that had been missing throughout their frantic frotting. 

“Not you, apparently.” Knowing they couldn’t go that far without lube and proper preparation, Steve trailed his hands down the tan skin of Tony’s backside, hiking him up to rock their bodies together again. The wall presented his back with ample support to balance both of their weight, angling his hips away from the flat surface and driving up into Tony’s leaking erection. Tony practically climbed into Steve’s hold, wrapping lean legs around his waist to get a better angle. The neediness behind the movements left the soldier breathless, nearly bruising the hips in his grasp while pressing wet kisses along Tony’s shoulder. The simple brush of lips had Tony squirming in desperation, head thrown back and trying to grind harder into their timed movements. “Fuck, Steve.” 

“You get hit with something? Should Dr. Banner-” His sentence was cut off when Tony’s fingers sunk into the back of his shoulders, causing Steve to jerk up into the warm body and groan. 

“Do you know how hot you sound when you cuss Barton out?” The message was pressed to his chin and rolled over his lips, their tongues meeting through heavy gasps of breath. Steve tried to think back to what Tony was referring to, only coming up with his harsh reprimand of Clint’s fooling around atop the rafters. He’d nearly shot Sam in the leg from his play, and it was Steve’s concern that had made him snap at their sharpshooter. He’d apologized later, feeling terrible for harsh tone and words, but Tony’s weeping cock seemed far more into the show of dominance than Steve had anticipated. 

“You’re…” But for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what to say to the man now using his shoulders to increased the pace of their grinding. Steve knew Tony would be chaffed later, complain enough to get Steve to “rub” moisturizer on the skin (and set up the scene for round two). He should have stopped them, taken Tony to the bedroom and taken care of their blinding lust properly. But the feel of the wall biting into his back while Tony cried out his name and came against his stomach was too intense for him to pull away from. Instead, he pushed up into the sensation, chasing his own release while Tony nearly ground him into the wall in bliss. His shoulders ached by the time his orgasm faded from his mind, chest still heaving as he fell completely against the solid surface behind him. Tony seemed content against his sweaty body, nearly curling into a ball while pressing lazy kisses into his collarbone. 

Clint didn’t know why the next week resulted in him getting snapped at three more times by their leader, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the satisfied smirk Tony always wore afterward. 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll pick on someone other than Clint and Bucky. One day. But that day is not today. Hope that you enjoyed, and keep an eye out for the last couple of stories coming your way today and tomorrow! 
> 
> Day Twenty-Eight: Stripping/Striptease


End file.
